Secrets
by hermoine snape
Summary: A drunken Sirius informs Remus a secret that Hermione has kept from her one time lover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The rights belong to J.K. Rowling and publishing belongs to Scholastic Publishing. I'm borrowing the characters for a while.

Rating: M

Romance/Drama

Pairing: RL/HG

Note: story contains much dialog.

_Secrets _

Sirius stumbled through the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "It's good to be home."

Remus quickly grabbed his friend's arm before he hit the floor. "Drinking yourself into an unworkable state is not very wise."

"When…when did you grow up?" asked Sirius pointed his finger at his friend.

Remus wrapped Sirius's arm around his neck. He looked at his fellow marauder. "When I married Dora (Tonks) and had a son."

Sirius blinked at the werewolf and said, "You-you know you have a weet girl."

"I don't have a daughter." said Remus as they made their way up the stairs. "I have a son named Teddy."

"You also have a girl." said Sirius as the continued down the darken hall.

"You're talking drunk." said Remus shaking his head at his friends ramblings.

Sirius stopped and looked Remus's glowing amber eyes. He said seriously, "You have a little girl. Your's and Hermione's baby," and he grabbed the railing.

Remus looked at Sirius not believing what his old time friend was saying. The idea of having a little girl with the young woman he had feelings for at one time.

"Serna looks nothing like me." pointed out Remus.

The men made their way further down the hall.

"But she does. Hermione places a glamour charm over Serna." Sirius said pointed his finger one more time at his friend. He looked around and asked, "Why is it so dark?"

Remus chuckled and answered, "It's what we call night."

"I like it!" said Sirius excitedly.

Remus clumsily opened Sirius's bedroom door. He helped his friend into his bed.

"Go and see Hermione at her house while the glamour is off of Serna. And you'll see I'm not talking drunk." said Sirius and passed out from his night of partying.

Remus shook his head in disapproval of Sirius's drinking. Ever since he had returned from the veil nearly five years ago he had been drinking. The only person that knew what occurred in the darkness was Hermione. Remus respected that between the two friends.

Remus sighed heavily and left the bedroom and made his way to his room he shared with his wife, Dora. He grabbed the knob but stopped from opening it.

"Hermione wouldn't do that. I can't sleep now. Damn you Padfoot." he whispered and made his way to the Black Library.

Remus entered the dark library, and lit a fire in the harp making the chilly room warm. He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He gazed at the dancing flames. He let his mind wonder to Hermione's summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Remus made his way to the kitchen unable to sleep. He was surprised to see Hermione at the stove. He leaned against the door not wanting to disturb her. Hermione bent over and pulled a pan out of the oven. She turned around and sat the hot pan down on the counter. Then she grabbed two red mugs and sat down next to the brownies.

Remus walked over to Hermione and looked over her shoulder. He said, "Brownies," and looked over in the mugs and frowned, "and nothing."

Remus grabbed the milk from the fridge. He backed up enough to be touching dissentience of the beautiful young woman. He inhaled her scent of honey hit his nose. He closed his eyes at the sweet smell.

"It's a bad idea for me to be down here with a beautiful woman." said Remus, "especially with the full moon being so close."

Hermione smiled sweetly at her friend of two years. She understood that his wolf took over near the full moon. She adored them both. She quietly took the mug from him and poured it into the two red mugs.

"I'll grab the brownies and you grab the cups." she told him.

"All right," and he ran his hand across her waist. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's ok. Really. No harm done. I know the full moon is close." Hermione told him with a smile.

Remus nodded and grabbed the mugs and walked over the small round table that was in the kitchen. He sat down just as Hermione placed the plate of fresh brownies on the table. She sat down across from her friend.

He grabbed a brownie and said, "I'm going to miss our late night chocolate binges."

Hermione chuckled slightly and said, "I'm going to Hogwarts not America," and took a bite of brownie. She continued, "I'm going to miss this too Moony."

Remus took bite of the warm brownie and took a sip of milk. He watched Hermione careful and, "I think Dora's afraid me around this time. She's gone to her parents for the full moon."

She looked at the man across from her with sad but understanding eyes. She squeezed his hand gently. "I'm sorry Remus. But you have friends here."

Remus squeezed Hermione's hand in returned, "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"You don't need to thank me." she said not wanting to be thanked for being a friend.

He moved next to Hermione and slowly filled the gap between them. He whispered, "But I do," and captured her lips with his own.

Hermione whimpered slightly against his lips. He smiled against her full lips and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled back enough to look at each other in eyes.

"We shouldn't do this." said Hermione, her heart pounding against her chest.

"You're right." he said in agreement. "The hell with it," and he slammed his lips against hers with full of passion that had been bottled up for a long time.

Remus buried his hands in Hermione's smooth chestnut curls and ran his tongue across Hermione's lip. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside her. They stroked each others lovingly. He ran his hands up and down her arms and down the curve of her slender waist. He moved from her mouth and kissed and sucked on her neck.

"We better stop before I loose control." whispered Remus against her smooth neck.

Hermione quickly pulled back now realizing she had kissed her friend and a married man. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Remus shook his head snapping out his passion educed fog. "It wasn't just your fault Hermione. We both had a part in it."

She nodded, "We'll just act like it didn't happen. Goodnight," and she quickly left the kitchen.

Remus sighed heavily as he watched Hermione leave through the door. "But I don't want to act like it didn't happen." He whispered, waved his wand and cleaned the room and left for an empty bed he shared with his wife.

"Did you get Padfoot into bed?" asked Harry as he sat down in the arm chair across from his friend. Remus nodded in response to the question. "What's on your mind?"

"Sirius had the balls to tell me that Serna's my daughter." said Remus. "But I think the old drunken fool is right." Harry sat quietly waiting for him to continue. "Mine and Dora's marriage isn't a happy one. I'm ashamed I let it last this long. But Teddy needs both of his parents."

Harry sat back in the soft chair and said, "I'm listening and I won't judge Moony. You have to tell someone. It's eating you alive, mate. Talk to me."

Remus smiled sadly. "You sound like your mother. I could always talk to her about my problems." Harry smiled in return and Remus told him about the kiss in the kitchen. "I didn't want to forget about. The kiss made my heart pound into my chest. It made me want to kiss her again."

"I take it. The kiss happened again." said Harry.

Remus nodded. "Yes it did. It was more passionate then the first. It happened here in the library."

Hermione entered the large library and sat down on the couch. She opened her potions book. She had to write an essay for Professor Snape. She didn't hear Remus walk into the room. She was caught up in her work. He grabbed a book and sat down in the arm chair across from the couch.

An hour had passed and Hermione had yet to realize that she was no longer alone in the library. Until she looked up from her book and parchment. She smiled.

"Hi." said Hermione.

Remus looked over his book and replied, "Hi."

Hermione hissed and rubbed the back of her neck in hope to relieve the sore muscles.

"You're neck stiff?" he asked in slight concern. Hermione nodded her head. Remus sat his book down and walked around the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she felt Remus's hands on her sore neck.

"Relax." Remus told her and rubbed her neck gently with his slightly rough hands.

Hermione closed her eyes as the tension and stiff muscles left her. A moan left her throat. She let her head roll to the side. He slowly moved his hands down her spine. He kissed the back of her neck and let his hands continue to relax her body.

"Remus." moaned Hermione.

"Yes." said Remus in a slight husky voice.

"Come and sit down." she told him.

He quickly moved to the couch and sat down next to Hermione. Remus passionately kissed her on the lips forcing his tongue in her mouth. He pulled Hermione closer and deepened the kiss. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"We can't do this. You're married." pointed out Hermione and left the library.

Remus laid down on the couch with a slight growl. He liked her running. He liked the chase. It excited him to no end, and he couldn't wait to catch her.

"It felt like my body was on fire and after that kiss I realized that me and Moony were at peace. We stopped fighting each other. It was like we finally agreed on something. And that something was-"

"Mione." said Harry and Remus nodded his head.

"Dora had never done that. It felt wonderful. I was at peace." said Remus.

Harry raised a brow slightly. He smiled at the man across from him. "It sounds like your in love with Hermione."

Remus shook his head at the comment. "No, it was just lust. A burning fire I couldn't touch. But I wanted to get burned. I did six weeks later. Dora was at work. You and Sirius were out getting school supplies."

Harry let a smirk slide across his face. "You slept with Mione."

Remus shook his head again. "No, it was only a taste. The taste the wolf and man craved." He blushed at the memory. "I anciently walked in on Hermione when she got out of the shower."

Harry chuckled slightly remembering his time he had done that. "Please do tell."

Remus gazed into the dancing flames letting his mind wonder to that eventful day.

Remus walked into black tiled bathroom and stopped in his tracks unable to move or look away from the sight that was before him. Hermione was beautiful with her wet chestnut curls dripping wet beads of water droplets ran down her full round breast to her long smooth legs. She carried scars from the final battle that occurred in her fourth year. But the scars made her more beautiful.

Hermione turned her head and saw Remus at the door. She didn't blush or try to cover herself up with a nearby towel that laid on the black counter top. Remus's mind shut down and let his feet lead the way into the room where the beauty was standing. He stood behind her and ran his hands down her wet body. He gave her firm breast a firm squeeze and kissed her neck.

"Hermione, you're like an addicting drug." said Remus against her ear.

Hermione moved his hand down the curve of her body and stopped at her hot womanhood. Remus moaned and ran his hand over her hot folds. He slid his fingers into her wet folds and worked them in and out. Hermione moaned and rocked her hips in time with his hand. She whimpered at the lost of contact when he moved his hand. Remus turned her around and sat her down on the counter. He spread her legs and lowered his head between her legs. He slid his tongue into her folds and worked his fingers inside.

"Yes. That's it Moony. Don't stop." moaned Hermione and buried her hands in his sandy locks.

She gasped when she exposed inside his mouth. Remus inhaled her scent and licked her clean. He rose to his full height and watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

Remus nuzzled against her neck and whispered, "Until next time Mate," and he left a shocked Hermione behind.

Harry looked at Remus with wide eyes. Not believing what he had just heard. He had called his best friend, "mate," and inhaled her scent and knew her taste.

"You wanted Hermione to be Moony's mate. You liked the thrill of the chase." said Harry.

"I haven't even done that to Dora. Moony shuts himself out when I'm with her. But with Hermione me and Moony share the same body and mind. Like I've only dreamt about."

Harry knew that Remus's transformations had been hard on him. He worked at the Magical Creature's Affair Office and had done research on werewolves for several years. He had come up with a theory. If a werewolf doesn't find their mate within time that person would have painful transformations or maybe death.

"What happened next?" asked Harry wanting to know more about the affair.

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Remus picked up the cup of tea off the tray, that Harry had asked Dobby to bring to them. He took a long sip before beginning again. He let his mind collect together.

"When you we're all at school Moony was restless. I snapped at everyone the full moons were worse then ever." said Remus. Harry nodded his head. Remus smiled at the man across from. "Christmas break was when me and Hermione finally slept together." he staled and said, "for the first time."

"You mean there was more then one time?" said Harry.

"Yes. It was amazing." said Remus with a smile.

Remus quietly walked the down the hall mindful of the others that were asleep in the house. He gently knocked on the door of Hermione's room. The door opened. She stepped aside without a word. He stepped over the threshold. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Remus took Hermione into his arms. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he untied her robe. She let it fall to the floor revealing her full nudity. Hermione pulled the tie of Remus's robe and he let it fall to floor. He stood in his full nudity.

Remus carried Hermione to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed. He laid above her taking her lovely body. They spent the night in the heat of passion. Remus got up before the sun rose. He left without regret.

"After that first night. We couldn't get enough of each other. We spent every night together." said Remus. "I guess that was when Serna was conceived."

Harry nodded his head. "Yea. Because Mione told everyone that she slept with a classmate. Teddy is only a month older then Serna."

Remus sighed heavily. "Hermione did make it to full term." He whispered, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Moony your married and have a son. Mione didn't want to cause problems." Remus only nodded in agreement. "I suggest you go to Hermione's and go have Serna tested and see if she indeed yours."

He nodded again and said, "I want to be apart of their lives. Hermione's working sixteen hour days. She's a single mother. I want to help her."

Harry sat his empty tea cup down on the tray in front of him. "What if Serna is yours? What about Tonks and Teddy?"

Remus leaned forward and said, "I'm going to tell you something. I haven't told anyone. Dora and I are in the middle of a divorce."

Harry could only stare at the marauder. He rested his elbow on the arm of chair and placed his in chin in his hand. He thought for a moment about Remus and Tonks. He knew that Remus no longer shared the same bed. They fought a good bit. They barely talked at all. Tonks left around the full moon. Harry knew that she feared the werewolf.

"When I think on it now. I'm not surprised in the lest." said Harry. "You've fallen in love with Hermione. Haven't you?"

"Yes." was all Remus said.

"Is the affair still going on?"

"Yes. We meet at a muggle hotel every other week. I caught Dora in bed with her partner, Sean Range. It's been going on for a year. It began after Teddy was born."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to see Hermione. I need to know the truth." said Remus.

"Remember Moony, Mione kept this from you not hurt you. She wanted Serna safe and not hurt from the others." said Harry and rose from his seat.

"Thanks Harry." said Remus. Harry nodded and left the library.

Remus stood in front of small apartment. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait for long. The door opened revealing Hermione and little girl on her hip. He was use to seeing Serna with black curly hair, tone skin, blue eyes and a button nose. Remus grabbed onto the door frame to hold up his shaking body. It was no doubt it his mind that Serna Granger was his daughter. She had sandy blonde curly hair, fair skin, honey brown eyes with flicker of amber and a button nose.

Hermione's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting to see Remus Lupin at her door. She knew that her friends floo called before coming over. It gave her time to conceal her daughter.

"I-I can explain." said Hermione.

"Is Serna my daughter?" asked Remus.

Hermione nodded tearfully. "I never slept with anyone at school. You're the only man I've been with. Serna's your daughter."

He quietly grabbed Hermione gently by the arm and lead her to the living room after closing the door. They sat down on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked wanting to know.

"You're married to Tonks. I couldn't break you up." she whispered.

He shook his head and informed her of the divorce. She couldn't believe her ears. She always thought that they had a very happy marriage. She saw the truth in his eyes.

"I can't hold it in any longer. I have to tell you. I love you Hermione. I have for such a long time. I want to be apart of your lives. I want to be a father to Serna."

Hermione held Serna and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She whispered, "You want us?"

"I do." said Remus with no hesitation. He took Serna into his arms and breathed in the child scent. The wolf knew that the little girl was his cub.

"How did you find out?" she asked,

Remus chuckled and held his newly found daughter close. "A drunken Sirius told me."

She laughed and shook her head. She smiled at her sleeping daughter in her father's arms. "What do we do now?"

"We tell everyone the truth." he said. She nodded in agreement.

"When do we tell them?" she asked.

"Well, we wait for my divorce to be finalized and we'll be a proper family." said Remus and shifted his sleep girl in his arms. "I love you Hermione. I have for along time."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

Remus leaned in and captured Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss. He spent the day with his family. He knew without a test that Serna was his little princess and would always be.

Remus and Hermione told their friends about their long love affair and about how Serna was their love child. Remus was in the middle of a divorce. That he and Hermione wanted to marry and be a real family. He was going to be very active in his son's life. They were all surprised about the secret. But they knew that Remus was very unhappy with Tonks and gave Remus and Hermione all the best.

After the divorce between Tonks and Remus had been finalized he asked for Hermione to marry him. She quickly said yes. She wanted Serna to have a father. She was marrying the man of her dreams. She couldn't have been happier. Remus and Hermione were happy that their secret was finally out.

Twelve Years Later

Hermione and Remus stood on Platform seeing Serna off to Hogwarts.

Sirius looked over at the happy family. He smiled. "I told you I wasn't talking drunk."

Remus chuckled at his long time friend. "Yes Padfoot. You tell me every year." He pulled his six month pregnant wife in his arms. "Yes. I thank you every time," and pulled Serna into his arms. "I couldn't be happier."

Hit the button and tell me what you think about the short story.


End file.
